The Darkness of Our Hearts Ganondorf x Greninja
by dutchydonker
Summary: this is why i shouldnt play super smash bros help


The Darkness of Our Hearts Ganondorf x Greninja (this is why i shouldn't play super smash bros)  
It was just any other day in the Kalos region to Ganondorf, at least that's what he had thought. He had been collecting pokemon for like five weeks or something because he was trying to collect every pokemon and be very best. There was only one pokemon left undiscovered on his PokeDex, ironically named Dexter, and that was the legendary hottie; Mewtwo "Dexter, what can you tell me about the legendary hottie pokemon, Mewtwo?" Ganondorf asked, as he spun his baseball cap around his head in an mlg fashion.  
"It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments." answered Dexter "Good, I like my boys with dark pasts." Ganondorf said with increased homosexuality Dexter proceeded to call Ganondorf a faggot. Just looking at Mewtwo's profile picture in the PokeDex gave him a huge hard on. He knew that this pokemon was what he had truly lusted for his entire life. This was something he craved, something he needed. Mewtwo was the only one who could fill the Triforce shaped void in Ganondorf's soul.  
"Wait for me, my love." he muttered under his breath.  
Ganondorf walked forward, through the Pokemon village whilst exerting great confidence. All the little pokemon's ovaries has imploded as his flaming red beard hair flowed with the wind. The sun's light reflected off that weird ass orange thing on his forehead, and it shined oh so beautifully. He had finally arrived at the entrance of the cave, where the mysterious pokemon was rumored to be. He took a deep breath and a deeper forward thrust as he prepared for the upcoming battle. He knew that whatever he was about to experience in this cave would change him, he could never be the same man after having collected all 457 Kalos pokemon. He whispered to Dexter.  
"I'm sorry Dexter, I cannot take you any further. I fear that things will get very dirty very soon, and I want to make sure you're safe. I love you."  
Dexter proceeded to call Ganondorf a faggot and he sighed much more loudly than he meant to. Ganondorf set Dexter on the dry ground while wiping a single tear from his eye. Even the Dark Lord, Great King of Evil, must have a heart when it counts.  
Ganondorf took a step forward and penetrated the darkness of the cave, just as Mewtwo would penetrate the darkness of his heart. He was ready, ready for whatever Mewtwo could do to him- would do to him. After having being bested by that blonde elf faggot, the only thing that could fill the void inside him was Mewtwo's massive psychic power. "Maybe, just maybe, if I can become the pokemon master; Zelda will finally return my text messages," said Ganondorf, "that fucking whore."  
But as he arrived in the cave,  
he saw nothing.  
It took a moment for this dark realization to come to a reality. Mewtwo was gone, already dominated by another Pokemon Master. It brought tears to Ganondorf's eyes, knowing that Mewtwo was in another man's pokeball, another man's bitch. He tried, oh he tried so hard to hold back his tears. But they came endlessly, one after another. Everything he worked for had come to an end. Mewtwo was a legendary, one of kind. He was meant for Ganondorf, but it appears fate has a cruel sense of humor.  
The hard on within Ganondorf's trousers had softened with despair. His eyes were puffy and dry, he could shed no more tears. He sat within the darkness of the cave, on the stone cold ground. He had finally risen to his feet. He turned around and inhaled deeply.  
And there, he had appeared. In Ganondorf's darkest moment, a light was brought to him. The bright waves of sunlight shimmered across his wet, frog-like skin.  
"G- Greninja." Ganondorf spoke.  
"It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water." Dexter chanted from outside the cave.  
Then, within half a second, the hard on inside Ganondorf's pants and the hard on within his heart had raged back to life. He reached into his pants and grabbed his two master balls that held his two strongest pokemon. This was his chance to redeem what he had once lost, to redeem a foolish mistake made too quickly.  
Greninja, the only other pokemon not registered on his pokedex. But why? Why did he keep this one missing entry a secret? It all started when he first played Pokemon X. He was lead into peer pressure by all his Gerudo friends to choose Froakie as his starter since Greninja was obviously the most cash. But he didn't feel the spark, the only pokemon he could think of was . . . Chespin. When he was only a Frogadier, Ganondorf had traded him for a . . . Chespin. The horror. What would his friends at school think? Trading the coolest starter ever for the lame grass type starter!? Nobody chooses grass type starters! But Chesnaught, oh dear Chesnaught. Ganondorf knew Chesnaught was obviously the most sexually arousing starter pokemon, second only to Blaziken. Then later he traded Chesnaught for Delphox because Ganondorf was a huge furry. yiff yiff bitch "I choose you, MAGIKARP!" Ganondorf shouted as he lunged his arm back and threw the pokeball forward with all his boner power. This was it, his chance to redeem what was once lost.  
As the battle started, Ganondorf's massive erection had almost become its very own Steel type Pokemon. He knew that what he was feeling for Greninja could be matched by no other pokemon. The battle commenced.  
Greninja immediately used Hyper Beam, but Magikarp was able to take the hit. Seeing Greninja's Hyper Beam only fueled Ganondorf's already extreme lust. He gathered his wits.  
"Magikarp, use SPLASH!" The attack hit Greninja and did devastating damage, but Greninja countered it and molested Magikarp with his tongue scarf thing. Magikarp's ovaries exploded and he died of internal bleeding. Ganondorf had begun to fantasize about all the things that tongue could do to him. As blood dripped from his nose, Ganondorf threw out his next pokemon.  
I am sorry Greninja, no other pokemon was able to best my Magikarp, but this only goes to show how strong you truly are. This feeling I have held deep within my penis could only be described as one thing; passion. And so Greninja, I must use my trump card, becAUSE I LOVE YOU!  
Ganondorf had whipped out his second master ball, it flew across the battlefield and slammed into the ground. It tore open and a beautiful red light emerged from it. The pokemon that had exited this pokeball has such an overwhelmingly great presence that Ganondorf felt as though the cave would crash down upon them.  
And there she stood, the most powerful pokemon that had ever existed, stronger than lord and savior Arceus itself.  
"I choose you,"  
"Mr. Mime." Greninja's tongue has hardened as he witnessed who his new opponent would be, and Ganondorf stood tall with great confidence, knowing that the battle would be his. Ganondorf's face held a wide smirk, he wanted to show Greninja what manner of beasts he was truly able to tame. "Mr. Mime, show him what you are capable of!" Ganondorf called out, and cackled a wicked cackle. Mr Mime took in a deep breath, and then she let it out. ROAR OF TIME. And the incredible attack shot out of Mr Mime's vaginal area and it had ripped through the battlefield and crashing directly into Greninja,  
Being hit with this attack, Greninja immediately came and his ovaries almost went explode. His face held incredible blushies, but not nearly as great as Mr Mime's. Seeing Greninja so pleased had almost made him cum as well, but he held it back knowing the love within his pants only belonged to Greninja. Greninja stood up, ready to take more from Mr Mime. Mr Mime turned her head back, staring lovingly at her master Ganondorf, waiting for his orders. Ganondorf felt an odd sense of jealously. He had to end the battle. If Mr. Mime's lovings towards Greninja became too great, his would seem little in comparison. He slowly walked up to Greninja, then bashes his head in with the Pokeball out of love. The red light emitted from the Pokeball and captured Greninja. Ganondorf let out a load moan knowing that Greninja was his.  
He walked back to Mr Mime.  
"Mr. Mime." she said.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Mime, there can only be Greninja now." Ganondorf took out his shotgun and blew off Mr Mime's head. Ganondorf did not cry, for he knew it had to be done.  
He walked outside the cave and he had almost forgotten about Dexter, his trusty Pokedex. He picked it up off the ground, seeing that Greninja was registered into his pokedex. This filled Ganondorf and his penis with extreme happiness. And then Dexter spoke.  
"Ganondorf," Dexter said, "I see now that you really complete me. Without you I would be noting, entryless. I want to spend my life seeing new pokemon with you everyday. I want to someday return to Hyrule with you and see everything the world has to offer. Ganondorf, I love you."  
Ganondorf broke Dexter over his knee. He could never return Dexter's love, and instead of forcing Dexter through a life of sorrow, he had ended it now. Ganondorf did not shed a tear, for he knew it had to be done.  
"I understand why humans cry." Dexter spoke with his dying breath.

Ganondorf could never return to the land of Hyrule. The shame, Ganondorf Dragmire, Great King of Evil, the Dark Lord, in love with a simple pokemon. No, that was wrong. Greninja was no simple pokemon. He could only be defined as one word; Greninja, and Ganondorf loved everything about Greninja with a burning passion. It took like an hour to get out of Route fucking 20 because the stupid fucking forest kept changing, but in the end he had finally arrived back at Snowbelle city. The air was cold and the snowflakes colder, but he was comforted by the warmth of Greninja, having him there in his pokeball at his side. He healed his remaining Pokemon at the Pokecenter. As Nurse Joy healed Greninja, Ganondorf had begun to fantasize about his beautiful shades of blue and his magnificent tongue. He worked hard to contain the bulge in his pants, but it was for not as everyone in the Pokecenter had obviously noticed it. He didn't care. It was all for Greninja.  
Nurse Joy uncomfortably returned his pokemon and Ganondorf left with a massive smile stretching across his face. Ganondorf left Snowbelle city and went deep into the woods. There he had released Greninja from his Pokeball.  
Greninja started lovingly back at Ganondorf who towered over him. "I've .been waiting for you Ganondorf, I knew that one day I would find a master who I could truly battle for." Greninja spoke, altho really he just said greninja a lot, but Ganondorf knew what he genuinely meant to say because of the power of love.  
"Greninja, it's okay. I do not wish you to harm any other pokemon, you can give up your past life just as I did mine."  
"G- Ganondorf . . . thank you."  
"You musn't thank me, I do this for myself and only myself." Ganondorf stared into Greninja's eyes, feeling nothing but undying love, and Greninja stared back.  
"Ganondorf, the way you commanded Mr. Mime and Magikarp, I want you to command me in the same way. I want to be your Pokemon. I want you to be my master."  
"I can be far more than your master." Ganondorf said, as he slowly unbuckled his pants and rubbed his hand against his moist, froggy skin.  
"Ganondorf," Greninja was so enticed by the massive bulge within Ganondorf's pants that were very stylish. Greninja had blushies covering his entire face, and he spoke only two more words: "take me."  
Ganondorf leaned forward and and met his lips with Greninja's. Greninja felt the embrace of Ganondorf. He knew the true meaning of having a master. Ganondorf hastily took off his shirt, but Greninja was already naked because he was a pokemon.  
Greninja was speechless, enamoured by Ganondorf's large, defined muscles. The sunlight tore through the roof of the forest only to shine down upon Ganondorf's sexy body. Greninja was far more than ready for him, he had spent all his life awaiting this single moment. Ganondorf had laid himself above Greninja and slid his tongue along his blue surface, guiding it towards the bubble on his knee. He held his on Greninja's thigh and his other was spent caressing Greninja's smooth tongue. As Ganondorf's tongue reached Greninja's abdominal area, Greninja let out a loud moan and Ganondorf intimately smiled back. His bright red beard hair had delightfully brushed against Greninja's skin.  
Ganondorf stood tall once more, finally beginning to remove his pants and undergarments. Greninja was primed for penetration. "G- Greninja." he murmured, but Ganondorf had only leaned next to his ear and shushed him, as he removed his pants.  
Greninja thought he was ready for this, but his emotions were conflicting as he stared at the 11 inch beast that sat under Ganondorf's dazzling red pubic hairs. Ganondorf firmly grasped Greninja's legs and lifted them up. Greninja inhaled deeply, and Ganondorf confidently entered him.  
It was slow and painful for Greninja as he felt his asshole stretching, but it stretched for Ganondorf and he took comfort in that thought. Ganondorf went deeper and deeper, each second it hurt more but each second his love for Ganondorf grew ten fold. Then Ganondorf pulled back, and did one slow, powerful thrust into Greninja.  
They embraced. Body to body. The pace quickened and Greninja wrapped his tongue around Ganondorf's impish green skin. Greninja felt complete domination but this is what he desired it, he was not able to comprehend how much he desired this. Greninja slid his tongue down Ganondorf's back until it had reach his ass. He rimmed the tongue within his cheeks, and Ganondorf had released thunderous moan as Greninja's tongue had entered him, but Ganondorf did not falter, he quickened the pace and intensity of his thrusts even as Greninja had embarked within him.  
As they connected with each other through body and mind, their infatuation with one another had continuously strengthened. Ganondorf finally understood why it was Greninja, why it could only be Greninja. The darkness that festered inside Ganondorf through all these years, it could only be understood by a pokemon as dark as the ninja pokemon.  
Their lovings went on for went seemed like forever. Moans one after another. The sun had begun to set and Ganondorf was starting to reach his climax. The thrusts became deeper, each filled with more passion. Greninja felt relaxed, at peace even. He knew he was Ganondorf's now, he wished that this feeling of warmth and protection would be able to last until the day he die. Ganondorf was 11 inches inside him, but their love was far more deeper than that. He was ready. He was ready for the Ganondorf.  
Ganondorf brow had tightened and he clenches his teeth. He was going incredibly fast and finally he let out a large, booming moan as he came inside Greninja and Greninja had moaned back. Ganondorf slowly continued his thrusts, his body covered in sweat as he held Greninja against the grassy forest floor. He leaned in and began to passionately kiss Greninja. Their kisses lasted forever, for neither of the two wanted the moment to end. The two rest there on the ground, surrounded by the beautiful foliage and the night sky. Ganondorf lied naked caressing Greninja smooth skin. Greninja looked into his eyes and spoke one word, and only one.  
"Greninja."  
Ganondorf stared into Greninja, his eyes become teary. He gathered his breath and spoke back.  
"I love you, too." 


End file.
